dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan City
This is the city named after Mister Satan, in honor of his "victory" against Cell. You may RP here. The rejection of the self Gwyn managed to make it home, it is in the back of an alley there are some metal sheets with tarp to keep and collect rain, a small damp bed with a thin blanket and an old teddy bear that has seen better days. A school uniform is hung up on the side in a plastic container there seems to be very little in the way of enviromental protection. Gwyn is at the side still trembling kneeling down her eyes darting until she finally gives way and throws up "what the hell was that, what did i do? What happened to him? Wht happened to me" ''she looks at her hands which are trembling as her vision splits slightly " wht the hell am i?" Diventh was utterly furious. This rather odd encounter re-awakened the Shadow Dragon within himself. His nature was ordering him to pursue and eliminate this humiliator. After he got back to his senses following the terminated absorption, a powerful feeling of dread and powerlessness filled him. He was unable to prevent himself from being absorbed, and was unable to do anything while in her body. Filled with negative energy, he angrily started to chase the energy signature of the one who put him in such a terrible situation. When he finally reaches her Gwyn is Just sat in that corner the vomit slowly being washed away by the rain that is starting. She is sat on her bed cover over her almost like she is cowering away almost like a child. She is clinging to the teddy bear trying her best not to cry she hasnt even noticed Divenths presence yet. Diventh roared, surprising Gwyn in her bed. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A SHADOW DRAGON!" And he lunged. Gwyn jumps shocked, getting clipped but regenerating, she huddles in the corner head in her hands in a distraught state. She sounds like she is fighting back the impulse to cry. "I'm sorry..... IM SORRY" She is huddled up at this point just a little girl scared. She was used to relying on herself but right now she had no answers so all she could do was huddle in fear. Diventh's nature was screaming "KILL HER! FEED OF HER DESPAIR! SHE MUST PAY FOR WHAT SHE DONE TO ME!". Under the pressure, he was about to finish her. But then, their eyes connected. He saw how distraught she was, how lost she was, and how afraid she was. Afraid of him. Him who sworn to protect people against the very thing he was. Diventh's brain clicked alive. He realised what he was doing, and shivered. With an afraid look, he stormed out. Gwyn just remains frozen probably not even aware of how close to the brink she just was. The sound of the rain being the only thing that was breaking the silence. "''I'm alive.....? I'm cold maybe he got me and i was too scared to register it" ''Gwyn slowly gets up and walks to her bed in a state of confusion she flops onto it her covers now tattered and ripped she takes a small box from under her pillow opening it revealing a purple and pink medal she flips it over reading its inscription. "....Daddy, did you really believe something like me could be a hero? Is it because i'm like this that you left me all alone?" Gwyn slaps herself across the face twice leaving handprints in each cheek before perking up to her normal smile "No don't talk like that, I will be a hero just so long as i dont do whatever that was again. I hope that dragon thing doesn't hate me. Not that i can blame him if he does" Diventh stopped in a nearby park, letting nature smooth him down. He was thinking of how easily he snapped. "Even after all this time, why do you continue to haunt me? WHY?" He roared to express his anger and his deception. It was never easy, going against the most evil of natures, being tagged as a Shadow Dragon in the worlds who knew of the Dragon Balls. He remembers legends on a certain planet talking about a god named Supreme Kai, and who openly discredited the use of the Dragon Balls. He looked at himself. '''He was right.' A man of chinese origin with short black hair and half frame glasses wearing a chefs outfit and carrying a chinese style dress and covering himself with an umbrella walks past the park noticing Diventh but then just shrugging him off. He heads into the Alley where Gwyn resides "Hey Gwyn i got your uniform fixed for your shift tonight and Dio has made a big serving of szechaun beef stir fry and we are more than willing to share." he looks around "this place is dreary, you know me and Mei have a spare room above the restaraunt we would be happy to offer it you." Gwyn bounces almost like a rubber ball at the mention of food "Mr Long Weiba you know i wouldn't pass up some of your cooking, but i will pass on the room you already gave me food, clothing and a job you even pay me for. With all you've given me i couldn't accept. It may be a little cold sometimes but i'm ok with where i am. So lets go Mei will rain knives on you if you are late again." She takes the dress getting changed behind one of the cloth curtains following the man passing the park Gwyn doesn't see Diventh as Long is in the way" The fanged grin in the shadows Gwyn is wandering through the streets it is midnight and the moon is high in the sky casting a silvery light over everything Gwyn shivers as the air takes a chilling turn "Damn it why am i always unable to sleep on nights like this, its always creepy when it is this quiet" "Is it possible that your mind questions what is in the dark?" The deep yet silky voice flows from the shadows of a building, then the voice comes from directly behind Gwyn "What keeps you from your sleep may be desire for an answer" a large arm comes from behinid Gwyn the hand spread, calling her to hold it "I could show you what creeps in the silence" the voice so smooth it tingles.Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Category:RP Areas